The 99th Annual Hunger Games
by GabiGallagherGamesGirl
Summary: The 99th Hunger Games. Please submit a tribute! Full summary inside!
1. Chapter 1

**99th**** Annual Hunger Games**

**Author's Note: Hey everybody, thanks soooo much for clicking on this story! Welcome to the 99****th**** Annual Hunger Games! The 1****st**** and 2****nd**** rebellions have failed. Katniss, Peeta and the whole group fell off the grid. No one knows what happened to them. Of course the capital says that they are dead, but who knows… this is a submit your own tribute. I promise to try and update as fast as I can and to also make this one AMAZING story. Thanks so much! Please fill out this form, please copy and paste it into the review area, that makes it a lot easier for me. Also people can't be perfect, and not everyone has an awful family. Also please give them flaws, give them secrets, please make them seem as real as possible! Thanks, GabiGallagherGamesGirl!**

Name:

Age:

District:

Family:

Status in District(loved, hated, rich, poor) :

Backround:

Friends:

Reaped or Volunteered:

If they Volunteered Why:

Style:

Appearance:

Personality:

Goodbyes:

Open to Romance:

Open to Alliances:

Flaws( at least 1 please)

Best Points:

Weapon of Choice:

Least Favorite Weapon:

Optionals…

Token:

Reaping Outfit:

Interview Outfit:

Chariot Outfit:

Arena Outfit( I will only use one, but I do need ideas):

Pet Peeves:

Secrets:

Scandals( if any):

Is there anything I missed? If so please add it on! You also don't have to fill out everything!

**Thanks so much! I made a couple changes to clear things up, sorry about that! Also thanks so much to SabrinaLovesPeeta who has agreed to be my Beta! Please review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Thanks so much to everyone who submitted a tribute, added this as a favorite story, or put it on story alert! You don't know how much that means to me! We still have a lot of tributes spaces thought! Here's the currant list of tributes, feel free to submit more then one!**

District 1: Male- OPEN

Female- OPEN

District 2: Male- OPEN

Female- Melissa Cullen (17)

District 3: Male- Tetris Jamison Nebulon (15)

Female- OPEN

District 4: Male- Conner Oceane Seawell(16)

Female- Sabrina Bay Colleens (16)

District 5: Male- OPEN

Female- Elle Marie Conner (16)

District 6: Male- OPEN

Female- Darcy Merenda (13)

District 7: Male- OPEN

Female-Beebee Gallagher (15)

District 8: Male- reserved( twins)

Female- reserved (twins)

District 9: Male-OPEN

Female- Kyla Spirit (12)

District 10: Male-OPEN

Female- OPEN

District 11: Male- Jayden Crush (14)

Female- Ilima Ryuuka (14)

District 12: Male- OPEN

Female- Rose Hastings (17)

**10 empty slots! I know you have great ideas for tributes! Please help me out! As soon as I get both tributes for a district I can write the reapings. Sorry for the confusion on the form, style can be what they usually wear, but I do need to know what they look like. Thanks a lot to SabrinaLovesPeeta and VampireWolfGirl for your multiple tributes! Thanks! Please, please use the form and make a tribute!**


	3. District 4 Reapings!

**Hey everyone! I was going to do the reapings in order, but I need more tributes! Please submit some more! Feel free to submit more then 1 too! Thanks so much to SabrinalovesPeeta for being my beta and submitting both of these tributes! I hope you enjoy the 1****st**** reapings… District 4! :D**

Sabrina Bay Colleens

Something was dripping on my forehead. Ahhhhhh! I jolted upright. Oh, it was

just Beacha, my 3 month old baby sister. " Good morning missy! You scared me!" She

giggled and kept slobbering. "Sabrina Bay Colleens! Get down here please! We are

going to be late for the reapings!" My mom yelled from somewhere downstairs.

"Coming!" I yelled back. I had to go fix my hair and put on some makeup. I'm sure I

looked like a nightmare. I handed off Beacha to my other little brother Jason. He was 11

wasn't legible for the Hunger Games. Neither was my other brother John. I was the

oldest, and the only one old enough for the Hunger Games. Might as well get ready. My

honey-brown hair was pulled up in a high pony- tail. I applied the make-up to my face. We weren't rich, but I had never missed a meal. I also worked at the fishing industry,

making enough money for me to buy cute clothes and make-up. With makeup my face

was flawless, big brown eyes, full lips, and a small blush. The body-hugging

light-blue dress was gorgeous. It came down just past my knee, showing the matching

flip-flops. I gracefully clomped down the stairs. " Oh, my baby! You look so pretty!" My

Mom said. I twirled for her. But then it was time to go. I stood with the other 15 year old

girls. The mayor of district 4 began his speech over the dark days. Then the mentors

and escorts came on to the stage. "First the girls!" said a way too happy man. He reached

deep into the glass bowl and pulled out a strip. " Sabrina Colleens!" He had pulled

out my strip of paper. Fighting the tears I walked to the stage. Of all people I was chosen.

Oh my gosh! "Next the boys!" No one in my family was up, so I really didn't care except

for maybe Brain, my best friend. Or maybe… " Conner Seawell!" Crap! Crap, crap, crap! No, anyone but him! But there he was, his gorgeous self, walking up to meet me.

"Bina Bay." He whispered. His blue eyes bored into mine. I couldn't read what they were

saying. Then we were whisked away to say our good byes. I knew Martin would be there,

as well as my family. But, my district partner, had to be Conner! Beautiful, hot, amazing

Conner…

Conner Oceane Seawell

Of all people it had to be Sabrina! Clear your brain, clear it now Conner! I was only 16,

so was she and now we were on our way to our deaths! My little brothers ran into the

room. Tears were flowing from both their eyes. "Why Conner? Why?" Rick, my 8 year

old brother repetitively said. I took my other brother but the hand. " Jason, you have to

take care of Rick, ok." He nodded. " Go to the community home if you have to. You

must eat, ok?" He nodded again. " I love you!" And then they were gone. Then Brian,

my best friend came in. " Don't let her get to your head. Get your hands on a weapon.

Don't get hurt. Stay strong." He then placed a bracelet in my hands. It said something in

Latin. " I'll watch them." He meant the boys. " Thanks." I replied.

"Good luck." And with that he left. My thoughts traveled back to Sabrina, why her. Why

in this world was I going to fight her. Why was I going to have to kill her to survive, kill

my old best friend, my old confident, my old soul mate. Yes, to live I would have to kill

my ex…

**Sorry about the crazy order! I need more tributes! Please go fill out a form! And please review! I hope you liked the little taste of how I write! Review! :D**


End file.
